


Autumn Mornings

by arch_cape522



Series: Flufftober 2020 [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Autumn, Autumn Mornings, Balcony Scene, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Magnus loves Autumn, Tags Are Hard, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arch_cape522/pseuds/arch_cape522
Summary: Magnus loves watching the morning sunrise and seeing the leaves with their bright colors, but what he loves the most is being able to have these mornings with Alec.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954840
Kudos: 40





	Autumn Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #14: Autumn

Magnus watched as the sun began to rise over New York. He would not often be awake to witness such a sight, the sunlight hitting the autumn leaves, exposing the leaves’ beautiful red, yellow, orange, and green colors. Magnus closed his eyes as he listened to the birds chirping with the morning light with the city’s noise waking up below him. The smell of the chilly crisp morning flooding his senses, mixing with his hot cup of apple cider, heavy with cinnamon, was perfect for this cold autumn morning. 

He finished his cider, breathing slowly as he took in the scenery before him. Magnus loved how warm the sun made his skin feel in the chilly autumn breeze. He wasn’t cold as he was wearing one of Alec’s old sweaters that was a couple of sizes too big for him, but he was warm, and it smelled of his boyfriend, who was still asleep in their bed. He never thought he was the type to wear any of his partners’ clothing or jewelry or really anything of there, but there was something about Alec’s sweaters that made him feel warm and loved. 

So lost in his thoughts, Magnus never heard the balcony doors open and jumped when he felt a pair of arms come around his waist. He instantly relaxed when he smelled the sweet woodsy scent of Alec and sighed happily at the man’s warmth. 

“You know the bed is cold without you in it,” Alec whispered, holding Magnus tight and close in his embrace, making sure Magnus was under the quilt that was blanketing them both. 

“Did you miss me, Alexander,” Magnus asked, smiling as he leaned back against Alec, not expecting a response. Alec didn’t answer as Magnus expected, but he felt Alec place a soft kiss on the side of his neck. 

“Come back to bed, Magnus,” Alec said as he idly ran his hands up and down Magnus’s abdomen. 

“Is this your way of convincing me, Alexander,” Magnus replied, turning around in Alec’s arms so he could face him. Looking at Alec in the early morning of the autumn, light is never something that ever gets old. The way that the light reflects off of Alec’s hazel eyes is a beauty to behold. 

“Is it working,” Alec said in response, smiling. 

Magnus smiled and shook his head. Alec knew that it didn’t take much for him to say yes to a few more hours of staying in bed wrapped in each other's arms, talking about nothing and everything, and there was nothing better than to do it on this chilly autumn morning. “Let’s go back to bed,” Magnus answered, causing Alec to smile as the man led him back inside the loft. 

Back in the warmth of their bedroom, they both got into bed, bodies molding against one another, leaving no parts untouched. They shared a tender kiss that spoke of no urgency but instead was slow, kind, and full of love. Magnus loved these types of mornings in which nothing was rushed, no family and friends bothering them, and no stress of work hovering over their every move. To feel free in each other's presence after not spending much time with each other is the feeling that Magnus craved most. 

Magnus listened as Alec’s breathing began to slow, and he knew the other was sleeping. He continued to listen to the soft sounds of Alec’s snoring before being lulled to sleep himself, thinking about how much he loves these autumn mornings. 


End file.
